


clear and bright

by wnnbdarklord



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Asgardian Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord
Summary: "I'm in trouble," Tony says."When aren't you in trouble?""Funny. But I think that's my soulmate," Tony points. Directly to Jotunheim's second prince.--An AU where, even as an Asgardian, Tony has the worst timing.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 378
Collections: Frostiron Holiday Exchange 2020





	clear and bright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Briana_Dubs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briana_Dubs/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy the treat!  
> Written for the Frostiron Holiday Exchange. Comments are always welcome!

"I'm in trouble," Tony says. Rhodey rolls his eyes, but keeps watching the arriving Frost Giant delegates. It's a very important occasion for Aesir-Jotnar relations. Of course Tony's in trouble _right now_. 

"When aren't you in trouble?"

"Funny. But I think that's my soulmate," Tony points. Directly to Jotunheim's second prince, Loki, who is also looking around, rubbing absently at his bracer covered wrist. 

Rhodey groans. Of all the people...

"I don't think Laufey's gonna be very happy about this."

Maybe if it'd been some noble caught up in the soulmate business, Laufey would've tolerated it for leverage. But a weaponsmith? The son of the weaponsmith who had helped turn Jotunheim into a shadow of its former self? That is a much tougher sell. 

"I don't think I care much what Laufey thinks," Tony says dreamily. Oh good, Tony's already gone. The two of them haven't even touched yet, so it's not like it's the soulmate bond speaking. Tony's just being an incorrigible romantic, like always. 

"We'll have a winter wedding. Or wait, do you think he's tired of all the snow and ice? Would a summer wedding be a better change of pace? Has he ever even seen a flower? What do you think his favorite color is? I hope it's red, matches his eye-"

Tony only shuts up because Rhodey steps on his foot. He overrides Tony's complaints by speaking even louder as Loki approaches them. The prince had abandoned the delegation to come over. Rhodey glances behind him at the lack of outrage on both sides; an illusion of Loki is still in place at the delegation, going through the motions. 

"Welcome to Asgard, Your Highness."

Red eyes filled with mirth glance his way and then zero back in on Tony, who is now staring dumbstruck. Loki is fairly pretty, but not really Rhodey's type. He's long and lean, black hair falling like a wavy waterfall to his waist, intricately braided. The only thing he has on is a loincloth, and even with just that, Rhodey can see the perspiration on his skin from Asgard's sun. 

"My thanks, soldier," Loki says, voice deeper than Rhodey had expected. He sees Tony swallow out the corner of his eye, already fumbling with his own bracers. 

"Jotnar have _excellent_ hearing," Loki now says directly to Tony, who begins blushing fiercely. 

"Jotunheim has many flowers, and I believe a summer wedding there would be very appropriate. I'll let you know my favorite color for a proper introduction in turn, _Tony_."

Tony's pupils dilate at the utterly sinful way Loki says his name. 

"It would be my absolute pleasure," Tony beams.

"And that's my cue to go," Rhodey says, "Try not to start an intergalactic incident."

He claps Tony on the shoulder and half bows to Loki, who nods in return. 

"Too late," Tony calls after him. The last thing Rhodey sees before he goes is the two of them clasping hands, trailing their fingers on the other's revealed soul mark. From the looks of him, Loki is just as captivated with Tony as Tony is with him.

Rhodey grins. Tony always was a lucky bastard. 

**END**


End file.
